


Blood on your bones

by Geilie



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Ragnarok
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>«Trovati un altro marito – non avrei nulla da obiettare. Sii di nuovo sposa e di nuovo madre, se così desideri, ma vattene e lasciami al mio tormento.»</i>
  <br/><i>«Sono già stata madre» e le dita di Sigyn tremano appena, al ricordo dei suoi bambini, ma può fingere che sia stato il peso della ciotola colma ad affaticarla, «e sono già una sposa. Resterò al tuo fianco.»</i>
  <br/><i>Loki ride. Parte in sordina e si espande, la sua risata, come la risacca violenta dei mari del nord prima di una tempesta, ed è un suono pericoloso e brillante nella monotonia del loro mondo ristretto.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood on your bones

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:**  Blood on your bones  
>  **Autore:**  Geilie  
>  **Introduzione:**  «Trovati un altro marito – non avrei nulla da obiettare. Sii di nuovo sposa e di nuovo madre, se così desideri, ma vattene e lasciami al mio tormento.»  
> «Sono già stata madre» e le dita di Sigyn tremano appena, al ricordo dei suoi bambini, ma può fingere che sia stato il peso della ciotola colma ad affaticarla, «e sono già una sposa. Resterò al tuo fianco.»  
> Loki ride. Parte in sordina e si espande, la sua risata, come la risacca violenta dei mari del nord prima di una tempesta, ed è un suono pericoloso e brillante nella monotonia del loro mondo ristretto.  
>  **Fandom:**  Mitologia norrena  
>  **Personaggi:**  Loki, Sigyn (o Loki/Sigyn, se preferite)  
>  **Rating:**  Giallo; Pg15  
>  **Genere:**  angst, drammatico, introspettivo  
>  **Avvertimenti:**  Missing Moment pre-Ragnarök  
>  **Beta:**  None  
>  **Parole:**  1186 (Word)  
>  **Note:**  dedicata a [Emme](http://archiveofourown.org/users/emme) e [Lady](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=1742), che quando si tratta di miti nordici e dèi dai capelli rossi sono una fonte certa di ispirazione – e risate, tante risate. Scritta per una delle tante Drabble Night delle Muse (nonostante il blocco dello scrittore che non mi dà pace) con questo prompt di Emme:  _“Non scegliamo noi chi amare e per questo non siamo noi che dobbiamo tradire.”_  
>  È la mia versione del mito della punizione di Loki – o dell'ultima parte di esso, meglio. In breve, questo è quel che è narrato nei poemi: per punirlo dell'uccisione di [Baldr](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baldr), Loki viene condannato a restare incatenato a una roccia fino alla fine dei tempi, con un serpente sospeso sul capo a fauci spalancate. Sua moglie Sigyn gli rimane accanto e raccoglie il veleno colante con una ciotola, in modo che non colpisca il marito, ma quando la ciotola si riempie e la donna è costretta a spostarsi per svuotarla, le gocce vanno a finire sulla pelle di Loki, bruciandola terribilmente (tanto che le sue convulsioni sono la fonte dei terremoti, dice la leggenda). Siccome Odino ha gusto per il macabro, però, non finisce qui: le versioni sono tante e nomi e ruoli non sono sempre gli stessi, ma secondo alcuni le catene che tengono Loki legato alla roccia sono in realtà le viscere del suo stesso figlio [Narfi (o Nari)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Narfi_and_Nari), ucciso dal fratello Váli che Odino aveva convenientemente trasformato in lupo per l'occasione.  
> Gente allegra, eh?

 

 

«Vattene» sputa Loki.

Oggi è irrequieto.

Sigyn non fiata. Non dà neanche segno di averlo sentito. Rimane seduta accanto a lui, la ciotola quasi piena tra le mani, gli occhi stanchi di combattere. Combatte ben altri mostri, Sigyn, combatte il dolore cupo e insaziabile che le divora le viscere e il cuore ogni volta che pensa ai suoi figli, i suoi bellissimi figli uccisi per espiare colpe non loro. I suoi bellissimi, dolcissimi figli…

«Vattene, Sigyn» ordina Loki, di nuovo.

Di nuovo, Sigyn rimane immobile e impassibile; fissa il lento gocciolare del veleno dalle fauci spalancate del serpente, la sua personalissima clessidra.

«Perché?» chiede, atona e paziente. Sa che lui non vuole restar solo, non davvero, e che quel che dice è frutto non di un reale desiderio bensì degli spasmi della sua mente troppo dinamica, una mente che mal sopporta di esser rinchiusa in un cerchio di pensieri tanto stretto e che sfrutta la rabbia per strattonare periodicamente quelle catene soffocanti. Sigyn sa, perché questa scena si è ormai ripetuta tante volte, e se all’inizio gli rispondeva, se all’inizio si offendeva, si lasciava toccare e pungere dal veleno delle parole di lui, ha imparato da tempo a reagire nel modo più saggio – ovvero a non reagire affatto.

Gli parla sempre come una madre parlerebbe a un bambino molto curioso e un poco pestifero. Gli parla ancora perché il silenzio, dopo un po’, opprime anche lei.

Loki, intanto, risponde: «Perché non ti sopporto più, te e le tue lagne. Va’ via, donna, tornatene ad Asgard.»

Parole del genere avrebbero fatto infiammare gli occhi di Sigyn in un lampo, nei primi tempi, ma il fuoco in lei si è spento ormai da innumerevoli lune.

Si limita a sospirare, Sigyn, e a lanciare una muta occhiata a suo marito.

«Trovati un altro marito – non avrei nulla da obiettare. Sii di nuovo sposa e di nuovo madre, se così desideri, ma vattene e lasciami al mio tormento.»

«Sono già stata madre» e le dita di Sigyn tremano appena, al ricordo dei suoi bambini, ma può fingere che sia stato il peso della ciotola colma ad affaticarla, «e sono già una sposa. Resterò al tuo fianco.»

Loki ride. Parte in sordina e si espande, la sua risata, come la risacca violenta dei mari del nord prima di una tempesta, ed è un suono pericoloso e brillante nella monotonia del loro mondo ristretto.

Sigyn trema di nuovo. Narfi rideva proprio come suo padre. Narfi non riderà mai più.

La ciotola è piena.

Sigyn sposta una mano sulla spalla del marito, come a scusarsi di quello che sta per fare, lo guarda per un attimo e poi si allontana di pochi passi per vuotare il recipiente. Loki non grida quando il veleno gli colpisce il viso, ma nemmeno smette di ridere. Si contorce, serra gli occhi e i pugni e continua a ridere, e ridere, e ridere. Quando finalmente la ciotola di Sigyn torna a proteggerlo dal suo venefico supplizio, la sua risata è sbiadita in qualcosa di orrido e grottesco, a malapena un suono, e Sigyn rabbrividisce tanto profondamente che una goccia di veleno sciaborda fuori dal recipiente e lo colpisce sulla fronte, strappandogli un sibilo.

Sigyn gli posa una carezza sui capelli, quei capelli infuocati come un tramonto d’estate, e tenta di confortarlo così: un’abitudine che ha preso col tempo, a forza di stargli accanto, e ogni giorno si stupisce di non avere ancora esaurito la sua compassione per lui. Lui che, senza aprire gli occhi e sforzandosi di calmare il ritmo spezzato del proprio respiro, riesce a biascicare una nuova supplica:

«Va’ via, Sigyn. Non mi devi niente, _non mi devi niente_ …»

Gliel’ha detto con un tono diverso, stavolta, un tono quasi disperato.

«Ti devo fedeltà, sono tua moglie» ed è un modo per temporeggiare, per riorganizzare i pensieri e cercare di capire a cosa sia dovuto questo cambiamento. Loki ride, Loki ferisce, Loki scivola nel mondo come un soffio di vento dispettoso, ma Loki non supplica – se non per salvare la sua pellaccia dura, ma non è certo questo il caso, pensa Sigyn.

Loki sbuffa una nuova risata, piccola e sottile, e riapre gli occhi per puntarli in quelli stanchi della moglie.

«Fedeltà, eh? E dimmi, cosa ti ha mai portato di buono la fedeltà?» e poi, stroncando sul nascere la risposta di lei, aggiunge: «La fine sta arrivando, Sigyn. Lo sento nell’aria. Lo sento nelle catene che si allentano di giorno in giorno. Sento quasi l’odore del sangue che verrà versato…»

Sigyn non riesce a trattenere un singhiozzo di sorpresa.

«Ragnarök…» sussurra e poi si tappa la bocca con una mano, come se avesse appena pronunciato una parola proibita. Lui annuisce e sogghigna, senza crudeltà.

«A chi sarai fedele, allora, moglie mia?»

I suoi occhi verdissimi brillano di divertimento e di malinconia, e come riesca ad esprimere così tanto in così poco Sigyn non l’ha mai capito.

«A me? O agli Æsir?»

E Sigyn sta per rispondere, ma si ferma a pensare per un istante di più.

A chi essere fedele?

A un marito che le ha portato sofferenze inimmaginabili, che raramente l’ha amata davvero, che lei ha raramente amato davvero, che è legato a una roccia con le viscere del suo stesso figlio?

A un marito che non le ha mai mentito sulla propria indole, però, e che mai le ha mancato di rispetto, mai ha agito con lo scopo di farla soffrire, che ha avuto ciò che meritava e forse anche qualcosa che non meritava affatto…?

A Loki, dunque, che tra tanti difetti non ha mai _finto_ la bontà, o alla corte degli Æsir? A un dio che si definisce Padre e che non ha remore a uccidere i suoi stessi figli? A un dio che ha scelto di punire la morte di un uomo con quella di due bambini?

Al marito che le ha donato la gioia di dare la vita o al re che le ha inflitto il dolore di vedere quelle creature allevate con tanto amore trucidate davanti ai suoi occhi?

La scelta non è difficile. La scelta – e Sigyn se ne rende conto per la prima volta e si sente alleggerita – non è neanche una scelta.

«Non scegliamo noi chi amare» dice ad alta voce, ma come persa nei propri pensieri.

Loki le rivolge uno sguardo interrogativo.

«Non scegliamo noi chi amare e non scegliamo noi chi tradire» continua Sigyn, più sicura. «È il Fato a decidere per noi.»

Un sorriso piccolo e angoloso si fa strada sulle labbra di Loki, che è sempre stato rapido a leggere tra le righe.

«Fino alla fine, dunque.»

«E oltre.»

«E oltre…»

Anche Sigyn sorride, ora.

«Pagheranno. Pagheranno col sangue» le assicura lui, senza aver bisogno di chiarire a chi si stia riferendo, e Sigyn, che dovrebbe sentirsi terrorizzata dagli orrori che verranno, si scopre lieta al pensiero. Il dolore che le rode le viscere recede di un passo, il fuoco dei suoi occhi torna a tingerle di fierezza lo sguardo e la risata graffiante di Loki – la stessa di Narfi – non le è mai suonata tanto dolce.

_Che paghino,_ pensa. _Che paghino tutti._

 


End file.
